Cilantro: A One-Shot
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: In the distant future of Warriors, a crazy scientist happens upon the Warrior Clans, causing some amazing inventions to sprout in this strange world. Maybe now, love aspects won't be so secretive...


**A/N: Herro, with another story by the lovely Spirit of the Brook! But this is going to be something I haven't done yet: a funny one-shot that is slightly based on Warriors and its future! XD you will most definitely laugh if you have a heart during this one-shot. Yep, this is based on a TV show and one of the quotes near the end is actually from its premiere. Yes, I took the time to watch something that the commercials seemed funny about. Gosh, I'm so LAAAAAAAMMMMMEEE :3 Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever show the quote at the end came from XD.**

A dark gray tom sat in a scientist lab, piecing together tiny black fragments of an unknown object. A ginger tom came hurrying into the lab all of a sudden, clutching a blanket-covered object close to his chest. "Freeze!" the dark gray tom screamed, looking up from his work and pointing an invisible gun at the other cat.

"What are you doing here, Sandclaw?" he asked, pulling up a notepad from out of nowhere. "Umm, doing what I've been doing for the past few hours," he said, feeling awkward under the crazy gaze of this strange cat. "Checking out some of the Clan battlefields for some artifacts."

The gray tom shrugged lazily. "I guess that's okay," he meowed; his amber eyes became once again dull as he returned to his work. Sandclaw hurried past quickly to get out of this room. Why was he getting out of this room so swiftly?

The tom he had been talking to was the Head Scientist of CIBA (Clan Investigation Bureau Agency), Darkfur. But he was a total nut. He said he was from CascadeClan, the first evidence that he was completely crazy.

Next, he was sent to about 200 asylums, who failed to control him. Then he met the real Clans and taught them about science and gravity and how everything works and how Twolegs were actually called humans. Darkfur had taught them a lot, but he had never taught a lesson on sanity.

Now, he was this old cat who just sat in his house all day (cats had by then learned how to build houses), relax on his couch and watch TV (they had also learned how to make couches and TVs), and cook some delicious hot dogs (they figured out from Darkfur that other animals other than prey animals were delicious to eat, especially cooked). All of these, except for the houses, which the Clans had thought up of instead of dens because the elders were tired of getting their butts rubbed by thorns in dry moss and bracken, were made by Darkfur.

Now, ShadowClan's big city was being built, with cats with hard yellow caps working everywhere (not really, most of them were having a break with lunch, which was mostly all the time).

Meanwhile, in the lab room beside Darkfur's, Sandclaw was attacking a black tom with bright green eyes and a white muzzle. "STAWP IT!" the black tom screamed, bucking Sandclaw off from where he was riding him like a bull.

The reason Sandclaw was attacking him was because he had messed up his date last night (now, cats make it open to the public that they're dating someone). "You know what, I'm going to start calling you Cilantro," Sandclaw said with a smirk on his face. "Why, Cilantro?" the black tom asked. "Because you RUIN EVERYTHING!"

The black tom then started crying in a corner, being very manly indeed. His crush looked at him with a concerned face then began to comfort the young cat, who then busted through the glass walls that led to the deck. Then he jumped over the deck into the lake below.

"Wow, Ravenpelt," he said, smiling. "That was a great show." His friend beside him sighed.

"Yes, dinner and a show," the light gray tabby said, pulling out 700 pounds of Cheetos. She then started to swim in the Cheetos, eating one with every stroke of her legs.

**A/N: If you didn't know who the cat at the end was who started eating Cheetos, that, my friend would be my cat, Luna. I chose to depict her eating Cheetos because she's a very fat kitty XD. Review if you have fat kitties, too! Hope you enjoyed! BAI!**


End file.
